My version of She's The Man
by Lifelongfun
Summary: My version and different way. I wish the movie would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

She's The Man, well my version.

Chapter 1

"Who is the girl?" Andrew asked in a shocked way.

"I am not sure, but whoo is she smokin'." Toby replied with a huge grin on his face.

Andrew and Toby have been friends for the past 3 years at Illyria Prep. Their other friend, Duke Orsino, captain of the soccer team also by their side for the 3 years was not at try-outs just yet. This suprised the all the boys because, Duke being the Captain, and the one with the biggest dedication to the sport was always early.

Just as all the boys were mumbling to each other about the girl on the pitch. Duke came running out ready for a great season when he laid eyes on the girl. He soon realized what everyone was staring at and found his eyes on the same thing. He started having a mental fight inside his head.

_Who is that? She's beautiful. Wait, what are you thinking Duke? Why is she here? Wow, her beautiful green eyes. I want to see her play. Is she here to try-out? She is probably just an over dramatic clingy girlfriend._

"Hey, are you two ready for a kick-ass season?" Duke started speaking while walking up to Andrew and Toby.

"Dude, you're not going to even ask about the hot girl, standing on our soccer field?" Toby blurted out quitley.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that almost eveyr guy here has already un-clothed her with their eyes." Andrew added, being his male perverted self.

"Guys, that so disrespectful. We don't even know her." Duke fired back.

At that point Duke's friends knew to drop it. Duke has always been the hot jock at Illyria. But, no one knew but his friend's how shy he is around girls. It didn't matter on looks or age, Duke has just always been awkward around the female gender. Duke's brown eyes and amazing body could win any girl over, the only thing stopping him was his lack of confidence.

"Alright lads... and lady?" Coach Dinklage started and added as soon as he saw the mysterious girl.

"Uhm, may I ask.. why are you on the field?" He added, questioning the girl.

"Oh, sorry Sir. I am Viola Hastings. I used to go to Cornwall, but the female soccer team was cut, and I asked to try-out for the boy's team there but was shot down by sexist comments from the coah. I transferred here, for a shot at trying out for the team." Viola stated in a clear confident voice.

"Well, keep up and show us how it is done" The coach stated. Soon, realizing how much leadership and greatness this young lady possed.

Just as Dinklage said his finishing statement Duke was mesmerized of how confident and head strong Viola was. All the boys were already winking and making small talk with Viola during warm-up and conditioning. Duke found himself more and more interested in Viola. He soon started wondering if she was going to make it on the team. If so, first string or second string. Just then interrupting all of Duke's thoughts, Coach blew the whistle which meant it was time for one on one.

Coach started thinking in his head...

_Hmm... Captain Orsino and Viola have the same leadership qualites. I am going to put them together for one on one, see how they do. I'm sure he will beat her. But, we'll see how she copes. Will she put up a good fight?_

"Captian Orsino and Hastings" Coach Dinklage yelled across the field.

Duke's heads started turning and running a mile a minute.. or was that his heart? He was excited and nervous to play agansit the beautiful soccer babe. Duke made his way to the field across from Viola, and started with the ball edging to the opposite goal, when all of the sudden he felt no ball at his feet and looked back to see one of the best bicycle kicks he has ever seen.

Duke Orsino was known for his amazing goal shots with the infamous bicycle kick but, watching this amazing girl steal the ball from him with her quick and fancy foot work and then preform one making it perfectly into the goal was amazing to his eyes. Just then, out of his daze he realized Viola was grinning at him.

"Didn't think a girl could do one, did ya?" Viola said with a fiesty attitude.

"Hmm, that was great." Duke replied, he was so shocked with his words. He couldn't believe that he just replied without a sinlge studder in his words.

As everyone else's one on one's were going on Duke couldn't stop replaying the goal and the little conversatin between him and Viola.

"Okay, lads and lady.. I have seen a lot of hard work out there and I am proud to say there are some changes to our roster for this season of Illyria's Soccer team..." Coach said cheerfully.

"...Andrew, Toby, Eric, Arron, and Dave... First String. Duke and Viola captains. The rest of you are second stringers." Coach shouted with great cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Viola heard the coach's final spout, she was so releived and happy. There was one thing that intrigued her though...

_Wow, captian and first string. I wonder why? What about that Orsino guy? Well I can't wait to tell Sebastian!_

Duke started to his dorm room after the locker room. In the locker room there was so much talk about the girl and her new position on the team. Duke was questioned of how he felt, he just chose to nod and ignore everything. He then realized that he really didn't know how he felt about it. Duke being his respectful self, thought that Viola proved her self and deserved what the outcome was. He was just so suprised that she was now captain as well. Duke liked the thought of getting to talk to Viola more and a lot more often.

"Uhm, hey.. you must be my roomate?" Duke questioned when he walked into his dorm.

"Oh hey nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian. You must be my roomate." Sebastian answered in a pleasant tone.

"Yeah, haha. Sorry about now being here... just came back from Soccer try-outs. They are pretty intense." Duke spoke up.

"Oh it's no problem, just got here myself. I am not much of the Soccer type of guy. I am into music, I actually have my own band." Sebastian informed standing up to sow Duke his guitar.

"That's cool, Look a couple of buddies and I were going out to eat at this pizza parlor on campus. You want to come?" Duke asked hoping that Sebastian would decline so, he could just talk to Toby and Andrew tonight.

"Uhm, sure. But, if you don't mind could I invite my sister? I promised her we would hang out and talk about our first day here?" Sebastion asked in a worry sounding tone.

_Great! A girl. Just what I need to be nervous tonight... Fine. It can't be that bad. I just won't really talk._

"Yeah! That's fine." Duke replied quitely

Sebastian and Viola's Text Conversation:

S: Hey Vi! My roomate and his buddies are going out for dinner. Want to join?

V: Sure! I am crazy hungry, try-outs were intense.

Sebastian then started smiling because he realized Duke and Viola labeled try-outs the same thing. He then started thinking of how crazy it would be if they had already met. Then he realized that he had not even asked how try-outs went.

S: Okay! I'll pick you up at your room. At dinner we can talk about your try-outs!

V: Okay, I am already ready so you can just come over.

Once Sebastian saw the last text from his twin sister, he started for her dorm room. Duke and the boys had already left for the Parlor. Just as Sebastian was approaching Viola's dorm he realized how close they were to eachother. Viola's room was only 12 rooms up and across the hall. Sebastian started knocking on the door, after the third knock a beautiful blonde opened the door.

"Hey, I am here to pick up my sister Viola?" Sebatian said slowly, taking in the looks of the blue eyed beauty infront of him.

"Oh yeah, she is here. Hi, I'm Olivia. Her roomate." Olivia introduced her self in a flirty tone.

"HEY! I am ready, and starving! Can we go?" Viola chimmed in making her way out the door.

"You guys have a great night!" Olivia shouted as she watched the twins make their way down the hall and out the building.

NOW AT CESARIOS

The boys had already made their way to their favorite booth in the resturant. Duke and Andrew on one side,and Toby on the other. They left room for two on the side with Toby since, Sebastion and his sister would be joining the group. Little did the boys know that Sebastian's sister was Viola Hastings, the soccer hottie from try-outs and now one of their captains.

"Duke! Hey, Hastings is here, with a boy... you think that is her boyfriend?"Toby questioned quitely.

"Hope not... she is so hot" Andrew blurted out, not so quitely.

"...wait she is coming towards us." he added.

"Well, not unless she is dating her brother..." Duke spoke up.

"Hey! sorry we kinda got lost." Sebastian said to Duke.

"Oh it's fine, take a seat." Duke replied quickly.

"This is my sister Vi..." Sebatian started but what interrupted with Andrew finishing his statement.

"...Viola Hastings, or our new Captain of the soccer team." Andrew stated.

"Oh! You never told me how try-outs went. Wow, Vi. Captain?" Sebastian directed his attention to Viola, who was blushing.

"Uhm... yeah, well Duke and I are captains." Viola said quitely.

When Viola told her brother that her and Duke are both the captains, he liked it. It showed that she wasn't a cocky girl and wan't flaunting her talent. He started realizing how much he actually thought about her. He couldn't believe that his roomate was the girl he was secretly crushing on's brother.

_Is that her that smells nice? Man, her hair shines. Gosh, she smells nice and can do a beautiful bicycle kick._

Viola and Duke started making breif eye contact. Everytime Viola looked up from her phone, or just to look around she always found her eyes on Duke. Duke didn't mind the awkward starring. He liked being looked at by her, her eyes were beautiful. All of the sudden to break Viola's gaze, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Viola chirrped

"Uhm, Hello? Vi! You should know who this is! Anyways, I'm captain, as usual. Can't wait to see you. I think I am deservant of a make out session." Viola's ex-boyfriend Justin Drayton said in all one breath.

Justin Drayton was back at Cornwall, where Viola transferred from. Viola started going out with Justin because they were both the captains of the soccer teams and the best looking athletes of the school. Soon, after while Viola realized that they have nothing in common and Justin was a pig. All he wanted to do was talk about himself or make-out. He almost expected Viola to just let him kiss her. Viola didn't like this at all. It after awhile began to irritate her. She started thinking she was just a doll, that he could kiss all over.

"Ugh, Justin. How many times do I have to tell you that I want nothing to do with you. I do not like you, you're a sexist pig. I am not just an item!" Viola shouted into the phone.

"You know what this isn't the last of me!" Justin fired back.

"Yeah, I know you're right. The last of you, that I am going to see is on the Illyria socce pitch." Viola stated in a cocky tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Justin questioned.

"You know, that Illyria is going to KICK YOUR ASS! I am fortunate enough to be a part of the ass kicking as well!" Viola shouted and then hung up the phone, she then realized that everyone was starring at her.

Viola couldn't believe their conversation. Justin was such a creep, constantly calling her. It was like he was acting as if they had never broke up. Anyways, she knew she now had to explain to her brother.

"Vi, you didn't tell you broke up with that tool?"Sebastian questioned happily

"Wait, Justin... as in Drayton... from Cornwall?" Toby questioned

"Uhh, yeah. Unfortunately." Viola spoke up and answered.

"Why him? Your way to hot for him?" Andrew questioned winking at Viola, soon being kicked by Duke under the table.

"Uhhm, I don't know and I don't want to talk about the jerk." Viola answered starting to laugh.

Duke's face started to turn in dissapointment. In his head his thought's were running a mile a minute...

_Why would she stoop so low to date Drayton? She is too personable for such a wrong guy. Just hearing his awful tone in his voice when she picked up was enough for me. Man, why would she lower her standards..._

Viola couldn't believe what just spewed out of her mouth, it was like it was just waiting to come out. She felt so remorsed though, finally telling Justin where she stood in this break-up. She felt confident, and back on her game. She was just now ready to beat Cornwall, and see Justin cry.

"Sis, I'll walk you back to your dorm?" Sebastian insisted as the group was walking our of Cesario's.

"Of Course." Viola replied, walking in front of all the boys.

Sebastian then interlocked his arm in her's and announced,"You know Vi, I am the only boy that has ever walked you home."

"Yeah, well I guess you start realizing that when your ex was a douche." Viola shot out quickly.

Duke then started to think himself after hearing the twins' conversation...

_Not for long_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hearing the buzz of her alarm, Viola shot out of bed. It was her first day in classes at Illyria. She wasn't very excited, she was almost nervous. She didn't really know anybody at the school except for some faces from the soccer team. Of course, she was happy that she had her brother in her first class of the day. Viola has always been a great student, it was Sebastian who struggled. Viola knew she would have to help him with notes, which meant a lot of study time with him in his dorm. Viola didn't mind the fact that she will be spending a good amount of time with her brother, because they were so close. This also gave her the opprotunity to spend some more time with Duke.

Viola threw on a light blue polo, some kaki shorts, and slipped on some black ballet flats. She never spent half as much time getting ready as other girls did, Viola was simple with just letting her hair air-dry straight and natural and putting on a couple coats of masacarra. She grabbed her bag and made her way towards Biology.

**BIOLOGY CLASS**

When Viola walked into class she recognized almost everybody, it was creepy to her to see everybody she knew in the classrom. Olivia had already beaten her to class, which was funny because Olivia was still getting ready when Viola left. She joined the rest of the class standing in the back of the classroom waiting to be assigned to seats.

"In this class whoever you sit with will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. I sit boy girl." The old teacher preached.

Soon, everybody started thinking in their own heads...

Duke- _Please, I don't want to be with her... she will realize what a dork I am. Please!_

Olivia- _Ooo, c'mon Sebastian... _

Sebastian- _Ugh, Biology. At least that Olivia girl is here, oh and Vi. _

Toby- _Oh, Eunice. _

Andrew- _Why Biology?_

Viola- _Hmm, I wonder what we're going to do in practice today... _

" Okay, Duke Viola...Sebastian Olivia...Toby Eunice...Andrew Mallory..." The teacher broke all the thoughts, as she continued on with the rest of the seating arrangments.

Viola and Duke both walked to their seats at the same time, they quickly sat down before looking at eachother. Viola was secretly happy that he was her partner, she just didn't know how he felt.

"So, this is kinda funny... we always end up paired." Viola broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Duke chuckled out.

_I like his laugh, and smile. Do I like him? No! That would interfear with everything, that's just a distraction. I can't like him, we're captains together. He probably dosen't like me anyways._

_Man, I like her so much. Why though? I don't even know her. It's like I just automatically like her, she could be a total drag. No. She's not. I want to know her._

" You know, after this class I was thinking about going down to the field and kicking the ball around. Would you like to join me so wer could disscuss the whole captain thing?" Duke asked Viola, he couldn't beleive he worked the nerve to ask her.

"Yeah! That sounds great. I was actually about to ask you the same thing!" Viola replied with an excited tone.

_Yes! Wow, that was so easy... She is great._

Soon class was over and Viola rushed to the locker room to change into her white tank top and red athletic shorts. Viola and Duke weren't the only ones who had a date, Olivia and Sebastian were going out for dinner that night.

Soccer Pitch

Duke ran out to the field to see Viola already shining in the sunlight dribbling the ball to her self up and down the field. He soon jogged up to her, after grabbing his own ball.

"Hey! I didn't even hear you." Viola said to Duke as he was approaching her.

"Yeah, and I didn't think you would beat me out here." Duke spoke with a grin.

"Duke, I am a very honest and open person. I am going to cut to the chase and tell you that I think I like you." The words just rolled off the tip of Viola's tounge.

Duke then just looked at Viola and was frozen with bright pink on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, the girl that he likes just told him that she likes him.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say..." Duke spoke quitely.

"Oh, well isn't this just awkward." She said while running around with the ball.

"I'll make a bet with you. If I win a game of one on one, you go to a movie with me? If you win, then you can decide what you want?" Viola said flirtatiously.

"Okay, sounds good." Duke said smiling.

Viola couldn't believe that she said that and then made a bet. Man, she was sounding desperate. But, she didn't mind, she really liked Duke. She wanted to go out with him and get to know him even better. Duke started with the ball, and made the first goal. They were constantly catching up with eachother in goals. Soon, the final goal was shot by Duke. Viola was dissapointed because, she was almost positive that Duke was going to chose for her to just stay a friend.

"So, what did you win?" Viola nervously questioned.

"Uhm.. a movie witha really cool girl?...7 pm?" Duke spoke up.

"It's a date!" Viola blurted before running off.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Please Read and Review! Thank you so much! Follow :)**

I will try to update ASAP! Freshman year, is kinda great... just a lot of studying! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE IDEAS AND FEEDBACK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Viola and Olivia's Dorm **

Viola showered once she got back to her room, she could not believe that she was getting to go on a date with Duke. She was making herself so nervous just thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Olivia was already doing her hair and makeup when Viola was getting dressed. Olivia was also thinking of all the different outcomes of her date with Sebastian. She thought that Sebastian would never like a honor roll student like herself, but convinced herself that he likes the bad girl type. Both of the girls were finally ready for their first dates.

Duke took his time when he was getting ready for his date with Viola, he was just as nervous as she was. He was laying out every piece of clothing that he wanted to possibly wear. After deciding back and forth, he finally got dressed and headed for Viola's dorm.

"So, I am warning you now… my brother eats like a pig." Viola broke the silence.

"Yeah…don't all boys?" Olivia questioned with a giggle.

"I suppose you're right, but anyways he's a great guy. I hope you have a good time!" Viola spoke with sincerity.

Just as their conversation was beginning there was knock at the door. Olivia jumped up to answer it hoping it would be Sebastian but it was Duke.

"Uhm, Viola here?" Duke questioned.

Just as Olivia heard his question she walked back into the room leaving the door open for Viola, "Hey! You're on time…. Very impressive Captain."

Duke blushed, "You look great! Can we go?"

"Of course!" Viola replied walking beside Duke. Viola felt that being beside Duke just felt so natural and easy.

Olivia watched the two leave the room and head to the movies as she shut the door. She was waiting for Sebastian to pick her up for their dinner date. She was not nervous she was actually calm. This surprised her because, she really liked Sebastian, and she could tell that she did. Soon breaking up her thought's there was a knock at the door…

"Hey! You ready to go beautiful?" Sebastian flirtatiously questioned

Olivia blushed, "Of course!"

**Duke and Viola's Date**

Duke and Viola entered the theater and took their seats. Duke was sitting awkward at first, but then saw how relaxed and beautiful Viola looked from the glow of the movie light and became calm. It was un-real and amazing how different Viola made him feel. He reached over and put his arm around Viola, this made her move closer to him in their seats. He liked her close to him, and so did she.

"So, I know you're not suppose to talk in a movie, but I am kind of a rule breaker…" Viola whispered into Duke's ear. The soft embrace of her whisper gave him chills.

"…. Duke…. I just want you to know that I am so excited about the season coming up and being captain with you." She added.

Duke couldn't believe this amazing girl, " Viola, you have no idea how much I really like you." He finally whispered, grinning

The two then, just sat there peacefully watching the movie, side by side. The most comfortable they have both been.

**Sebastian and Olivia's Date**

Sebastian and Olivia walked into Cesarios and sat in a small booth. Sitting across from each other they both just looked at each other before they had any idea what to say. Sebastian thoughts were filling up his head…

_She's beautiful. Why does she even like me? I want this to be the best first date._

"Sebastian, I am really happy you asked me out tonight." Olivia spoke up, breaking his thoughts.

"I am too, I am so happy you said yes!" Sebastian blurted out. _Did I really just say that, LOSER_

"Why wouldn't I? I think you're great!" She giggled.

Sebastian knew that he was hooked on Olivia, once she turned his dorky outburst into the cutest of giggles.

**Outside of Olivia and Viola's Dorm Room **

**Sebastian and Olivia**

"I had a really great and fun night! I would love to do it again." Olivia proposed.

Sebastian smiled, "Olivia, I want to be able to have a great time with you, all the time… I would love it if you would be my girlfriend?"

At this point Olivia was so charmed by Sebastian that she couldn't get any words out. All she did was lean in and kiss him, so passionately. They both felt a spark and knew that this was going to be a great relationship. Just as they were done kissing Olivia quickly slipped into her room, not even looking at Sebastian.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sebastian grinned touching his bottom lip.

Olivia was behind the door doing the same thing and thinking…

_This is amazing, this is the happiest I have been. Senior year is going to be great. I love how passionate and charming he is._

**Outside of Olivia and Viola's Dorm Room **

**Duke and Viola**

As Duke and Viola, hand in hand approached her room they both didn't want to let go.

"Viola, I had an awesome time tonight. It doesn't matter if it was just a movie and you sat in the nape of my side the entire time. I loved it, I want you to be by me, I like you so much already. I love that you are as soccer obsessed as me, and as determined as me. I am awful at talking to girls, but talking to you Viola… is so natural like its fate." All the emotions poured out of Duke's mouth.

"Duke, I don't know what to say…" Viola started blushing, which made Duke think…

_Oh my god, she doesn't like me like that. Did she lie? Say something. What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Please Read and Review! Thank you so much! Follow :)**

I will try to update ASAP! Freshman year, is kinda great... just a lot of studying! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE IDEAS AND FEEDBACK


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy :) R&R!

* * *

"…I don't know… Wow. I just need time to think. See you tomorrow, Duke." Viola coldly mumbled, before slipping into her dorm room.

Viola noticed that Olivia was already sleeping. Viola just laid down in her bed and started thinking over everything that had just happened.

_What am I thinking, this is such a distraction! This is will be so bad for the soccer team, both captains dating. How am I going to focus at all on the season? I like him so much… He is such a great guy. I like way more already than I ever liked Justin. I should have just told him how I really feel! I even told him that I liked him! He probably hates me now, thinking I led him on. But, I didn't! I really like him! Oh my goodness, what am I thinking?_

Duke just stood there in embarrassment. He couldn't believe the girl he just told all his feelings to and the girl that admitted her liking for him first… just stood him up. Duke slowly made his way back to his dorm to find Sebastian sitting on his bed with his lyric book.

"Hey man! How'd your night go? Mine went pretty good! I asked her to be my girlfriend." Sebastian excitedly piped out.

"Oh yeah…. Hey! That's awesome for you man. Well my night went pretty good, but the ending. I asked her and she just stood there and rejected me." Duke slowly and awkwardly replied.

His statement threw Sebastian back because he knew how much Viola liked Duke, "Wow, really? I thought Vi…. Really liked you man? I mean I can tell she does. You want me to talk to her?"

"No! Don't do that. It's her choice. I don't want to push anything on her. I really like her." Slowly slipped out of Duke's mouth.

Sebastian just nodded. Sebastian continued writing lyrics while thinking to himself…

_This isn't like Vi, if she likes a guy she takes initiative. There is something going threw her head. It's like I can feel it? I'll talk to Olivia tomorrow and see if she gets any insight. _

Viola woke up to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock for her morning jog. She shot out of bed and threw on some shorts and running shoes. She was out of the door already running down the hall. Viola always woke up to run; she did this to stay in great shape. Now that she was captain of the boy's soccer team, she has to stay in even greater shape.

Olivia woke up an hour or so after Viola had left. She already knew where Viola was so she wasn't worried. Just at Olivia was thinking, Viola returned from her jog. Olivia noticed something weird about Viola, she wasn't her jumpy, crazy self.

"Hey, are you okay?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Viola chuckled.

"You just seem down, did your date go okay?" Olivia continued questioning Viola.

"Man, it's like you can read my mind…." Viola started in shock.

"…I don't know! I really like him, a lot. Much more than I thought I was going to! I mean I am the one who admitted having feelings first. But, then he poured out all of his feelings, and that's when I fell deep. I like him so much more; he is all I think about. That is bad! I had to reject him… because I didn't want to distract either one of us during the season. I mean we are both captains and I didn't want to jeopardize the soccer team." Viola finished in one breath.

Olivia's face shifted several times listening to Viola's spout. She finally summoned her thoughts, " Wow… Vi, I think you need to give it a chance. He is never like that with girls. Duke has always been awkward and weird in front of girls. He is fallen for you, and you have fallen for him. You both love what you do and it's fate that you two are always paired together. I think it will be a bigger distraction gawking over each other on the field, then being a strong couple that can work together on the field."

After Olivia's romantic speech, Viola couldn't help to realize all the great things she said that are so true. Viola thanked Olivia, and she was gone. She went to the one place that she knows that can get her mind off of everything, the soccer pitch.

Once Viola left the room Olivia made her way to Sebastian and Duke's dorm. She had a feeling Sebastian would be trying to figure this all out as well. When Olivia walked in Sebastian was sitting at his desk doing homework.

"Hey! Duke isn't here right?" He greeted Sebastian with a kiss and question.

"Uhm… No he said something about clearing his mind. Did Vi tell you that she rejected him?" Sebastian questioned.

"That's exactly why I came over here. She told me why, and I can see why she said no… but, I think her no won't last for long." Olivia smirked

"Well, I don't really want to know what the convo was… but I'm already sure that it was because Viola thought she was distraction. I know her too well…" Sebastian chuckled.

"Wow…. You twins amaze me." Olivia leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the check, and she left the room.

Sebastian started thinking…

_And Olivia Lennox... you amaze me._

**Soccer Field**

Just as Viola got to the field, she saw the one person that she actually wanted to see. Duke was dribbling the ball up and down the field when he noticed Viola across the field. She began walking up to him, and called his name.

"Duke, I need to talk to you." She started

"Look Vi, if you're just going to lead me on and break my heart… then please tell me now." Duke mumbled, shaking his head.

"No, it's not like that… at all! I want to be with you way more than you want to be with me! I really like you too. I wasn't leading you on, I promise." Viola spoke softly.

"Well, then what is it?" Duke spat.

"I didn't want US to be a distraction for anything. I know how much soccer means to you, because it means the same to me. I came into this season excited and ready, but then when the emotions started coming out… It was like I freaked. I realized how bad things could go. I didn't want to jeopardize our team of any sort." Viola spoke.

"So what do you mean?" Duke questioned.

"I mean… after thinking about all of this. It makes the most since to be together, we both really are great at what we do… and we both really like each other. I think a bigger distraction would be not having each other. Think how great we can be together on the field. It's fate that we always end up together. Duke, I like you so much! I was not thinking when I rejected you." Viola finished.

Duke just looked at Viola, it wasn't a bad look though. It was an amazing look, that's when it hit him how much he does want Viola. He soon was inches away from her face, and his eyes fluttered shut. His hand slipped behind her waist, and they kissed passionately. Viola loved this entire moment, her first kiss with her boyfriend, on the soccer field. This is where she belongs.

* * *

Hope you guys are ready for the Cornwall game next :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"We are going to be running drills to enhance footwork for the big game tomorrow, so I need you all focused and ready to dominate." Coach Dinklage finished his speech.

Viola and the rest of the team made their way to the middle of the field to begin warm ups. Duke couldn't help to not glance over at Viola and grin. He loved just looking at her; it gave him confidence and made him happy. Viola quickly caught on to Duke's flirtatious looks.

Once the team broke off into different drills Toby and Andrew stuck with Duke to talk to him.

"Dude, you were totally checking her out…and she let you!" Andrew blurted.

"Yeah, man what's going on there?" Toby added

"I don't know, I am allowed to look at my own girlfriend, right?" Duke questioned with a smirk.

"No way! Really? Duke, that's great! I didn't think you had it in you." Toby spoke with excitement.

"Yeah, and she is officially the hottest chick in school!" Andrew was astonished.

"Watch it! I really like her." Duke spoke to Andrew with a serious tone.

"And… are we slacking boys? Little less talking, more work!" Viola jogged up to the boys quietly speaking, winking to Duke before running off again.

"Man, she's great!" Duke finished to the boys.

After Coach blew the last whistle for practice, they all were exhausted and ready for showers. Viola made her way up to her dorm to shower in the building since the locker room was always empty. When she got back to her dorm Olivia was not there, she was with Sebastian.

"Hmm, figures… they are crazy." Viola spoke aloud to herself.

There was a knock at the door, and Viola was pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Viola questioned with a smirk opening the door, knowing that it is Duke.

"Well… I would love a kiss and some time with my amazing girlfriend." Duke stated back to Viola.

Viola giggled and blushed, "I'm pretty sure I can help you with that."

Duke came into the room and kissed Viola. They soon sat down on Viola's bed and started talking.

"So, I am kind of nervous about the game tomorrow." Viola spoke up breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why? We're going to do great! YOU'RE going to do great!" Duke replied shocked.

"I don't know, Justin just makes me nervous especially since we're are dating. He is going to be really awful tomorrow." Viola answered quietly

"Don't worry about him. We make the perfect team and couple. He tries anything this entire team will be there to back you up Viola." Duke spoke looking into Viola's worried eyes.

"Duke, I love you." Viola quietly whispered before kissing him passionately.

Breaking the romantic kiss Duke whispered, " I love you too Vi."

Duke and Viola finally laid down and just slept in each other's embrace for a couple of hours. Duke woke up, and realized how late it was and went back to his own dorm room.

**The next morning**

Viola woke up before her alarm clock could go off because she was too excited. When she got out of bed she automatically threw on her soccer kit, and put her hair in a ponytail. She walked out of her dorm room ready to win. Duke woke up just as his alarm clock was buzzing to its loudest tone; he grabbed his gym bag, and was out the door.

When Duke entered the locker room, everything was hectic. From the guys painting each other's faces to them blurting out chants. He smiled and knew that this game was going to be a great one; with Viola on the field and by his side, and his team at their greatest peak of fitness.

"Duke, there you are! Are you ready to kick ass like we are? I am sure Viola is." Toby excitedly questioned

"I sure am, and yes she is." Duke replied quietly smiling, remembering last night.

"You know Drayton is going to be crazy, especially since his hot ex is with you." Andrew blurted out.

"First, don't call her hot. Second, if he tries anything… he will be stopped." Duke replied with a very serious tone remembering how nervous Viola was as well.

"Sorry… man, just know… if he does anything, the whole team will be there for you and Vi." Andrew admitted apologetically.

Duke left the conversation off with a smile and nod. The whole team was now ready to enter the field with their face painted and in their warm-ups. Viola met the rest of the guys outside of the locker room. Duke went up to Viola and kissed her and everyone was ready to beat Cornwall.

**The Beginning of Game**

As the team walked out, everyone was thrown back as to why there was a girl wearing the yellow captain sweatband. Everyone including the Cornwall team. Justin looked over at the team and everyone could tell how intimidated he looked. The Illyrian team just laughed at his flabbergasted face. Duke leaned down and whispered into Viola's ear sweet nothings to boost her confidence. He could tell that she was getting tense at all of the reactions they were receiving.

"Really Viola? This is how you are going to get back at me? This is how you are going to make me jealous?" Justin chuckled to Viola and the rest of her team.

"I don't like you, I love Duke. I am not getting back at you. I am here to kick your ass in a great game of Soccer." Viola chuckled while grabbing a hold of Duke's hand. Soon, the entire soccer team was behind Duke and Viola laughing.

"Yeah, okay. We'll see how that goes." Justin added before the game started.

It was almost half time already, and Duke had scored one goal. Viola and him were working so hard to keep the ball away from Cornwall's striker. The team was getting tired, from all the work. The whistle for half time was blown, and everyone was relieved.

Illyria ran into the locker room for their halftime break.

**In locker room**

Duke and Viola ran behind the team, and when they were in the locker room sat by each other. Viola loved how supportive Duke was, even through something this tough with her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay, team. They left with getting a goal on us. We're tied! We need to finish this game as always and prove that we are the best. Illyria will win, and continue on the tradition." Coach Dinklage finished his speech.

"I have an idea…" Andrew started

"…Viola needs to stick to Duke's far left. Toby and I will watch their backs and make sure no one comes up to steal the ball. Duke needs to fake a shot on goal but kick it up towards Viola… they won't be expecting for us to let Viola have the shot, no offense Viola! But, as Viola goes to shot… she needs to bicycle kick the ball to the far upright corner of the goal." Andrew finished nervously.

Everyone was thrown back by Andrew's amazing game plan. No one expected something that smart to come out his goofy mouth. Duke stood up and the team followed and started cheering and clapping. They knew that this game plan was unstoppable and was going to defeat Cornwall.

**Last 5 minutes of game**

Viola stayed where she needed to the entire last 5 minutes, and preformed the winning goal against Cornwall perfectly. Cornwall was so upset with Viola getting the ball past Justin, that they left very quickly. Duke ran over to Viola and lifted her up. This was possibly Viola's favorite moment of her life.

"I knew you could do it! I love you Viola Hastings" Duke stated with excitement while kissing Viola.

"Yeah I knew we could beat them, we are the best. I love you Duke!" Viola finished with a kiss for Duke.

The Illyria soccer team just stood on the field celebrating their great win for several minutes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction. I am for sure, going to write another one about She's The Man. Thanks for reading and look our for me :)


End file.
